Bandora
'Bandora '''is the primary antagonist in Battle Task Force Power Rangers, and is responsible for the continuing attacks in Angel Grove, California throughout the year 2001. Character History Shortly after the beginning of 2001 , a supernatural meteor shower burned across the skies of Angel Grove, California, foretelling the coming of the end of time and the Dragon. Soon after the meteor shower, a seal on the surface of Earth's moon was unexpectedly broken due to a supernatural force, which caused a whirlpool of shadow energy that reached into the pocket dimension Bandora was imprisoned within to burst forth from the site of the seal. The following Earth day, Bandora's forces launched an attack on Central Plaza in Angel Grove Central, when Tommy and his girlfriend, Shannon Parker, were present. The local media would soon report on what they believed to be a terrorist attack. (BTFPR: Prologue) A week after the attack at Central Plaza, Bandora's DoraTitan monster attacked Angel's Square in Angel Grove North. The Battle Task Force Power Rangers would defeat the monster, prompting the Dark Warlords to appear to the Power Rangers and inform them that Bandora was ready to strike, and when she did, nothing would stop their world from falling. (BTFPR: #1) Since being released from her dimensional prison, Bandora had made her home inside a dark palace of stone spires on the moon, having preferred the moon's barren landscape to the planet below, which was choked with abundand life. The palace was a massive, bloated stone column surrounded by four shorter pillars. A strand of stone linked each pillar with the main spire. A fan of black diamond shards covered the front entrance to the palace, and weaving staircases and platforms wrapped around the outside of the main structure. A hovering orb of twisting, purple shadow energy floated just above the palace's main spire. Inside, Bandora stared down at her four Dark Warlords, who kneeled at her feet, while Goldar, Scorpina, and Gurail stood behind her. Bandora wore black robes laced with dark purple and carried a dark metal staff, with a horned skull carved on top of the staff. She wore a silver headpiece carved from the same type of metal. Dragon Ranger apologized to Bandora, calling her his empress, and kept his head bowed low. Dragon Ranger explained that he didn't feel it would be wise to engage the Rangers at that time. An angry Bandora struck Dragon Ranger in the back of the neck with the end of her staff, causing him to collapse. Bandora yelled that it was the perfect time, as the Rangers were still inexperienced with their powers, and Dragon Ranger could have killed them with their bare hands. Dragon Ranger knelt silently as Bandora ordered him to take his warlords and go back down to Earth, adding that those Rangers were the only things standing in her way, and she wanted them wiped out. Dragon Ranger nodded and vowed that it would be done, all while glaring at Goldar. (BTFPR: #2) Although Bandora ordered Dragon Ranger to take the other Dark Warlords back to Earth, only Dragon Ranger and Secmet participated in the attack that came next, while Dayus and Kayl did not participate. (BTFPR: #2) Following Secmet's defeat at the hands of Tyranno Ranger, Bandora wrinkled her brow with anger while watching the battle from her palace balcony, which had been enchanted to allow her to see the Earth's surface. She pulled a small card from her sleeve and whispered an incantation. The card was etched with various demonic symbols that started to pulse with dark power. She threw the card from her balcony, and it streaked towards the Earth in a comet of white-hot light, which would strike Secmet's fallen form and infuse his body with energy, growing Secmet into a giant. (BTFPR: #2) Abilities *Bandora possessed a deck of magical cards that allowed her to summon monsters as well as revive defeated monsters and cause them to grow to giant form. These cards were etched with various demonic symbols that would pulse with dark power when she whispered a incantation. Notes *The character of Bandora is loosely based on the character of the same name from ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, ''but her appearance is actually modeled after Queen Hedrian from ''Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan. *Bandora did not physically appear until Chapter 2, Seeking Answers, of Battle Task Force Power Rangers.